tu y yo  un amor infinito
by Abbyhay
Summary: una nueva chica en la escuela, su padre esta desaparecido para despues ella tener qe entragar su pocision mas valiosa para salvar a su  padre una historia de DanXRuno
1. hola!

Hola tiempo de no subir fics este es uno nuevo y se llama

Tu y yo = un amor infinito

Comenzamos

Hija ya baja llegaras tarde al colegio

Runo: ya voy papa me estoy arreglando

Está bien no tardes tanto

Runo: okei

Mientras tanto

Dan baja ya es tarde

Dan: ya voy no tardo

Bien

*Con runo*

Hija espero que te vaya bien en tu nueva escuela como en todas las demás

Runo: tranquilo papa siempre me va bien en la escuela

Eso es cierto nunca me defraudas

Runo: si quiero ser alguien en la vida tengo que triunfar en la escuela nada me detiene

Jajá espero que este año no me vayas a decepcionar

Tranquilo papa no será así

*Con dan*

Hijo espero que te vaya bien

Dan: gracias ya verás me ira mejor que el año pasado

Eso espero

Adiós

Adiós

*en la escuela*

Runo: adiós papa

Adiós

*pensamientos de runo*

Mi papa quiere que me vaya bien entonces me ira mejor que bien

No lo puedo decepcionar

*fin de los pensamientos de runo*

De pronto runo sintió que alguien la empujo

Dan: lo sien…

Runo: no fue mi culpa no me fije por donde iba

Los dos se quedaron viendo por unos momentos sin decir nada hasta que...

Alice: primo

Dan: Alice tiempo de no verte

Alice: si lo sé y…. quien eres tu

Runo: que a lo siento mi nombre es runo

Alice: es tu novia primo

Dan: no, no lo que pasa es que la empuje por accidente

Alice: a disculpa a mi primo es que está un poco tonto

Dan: oye

Alice: jajá no te creas primo

Runo: jajá creo que yo no debería de estar aquí

Alice: no, no me caíste bien

*pensamientos de dan*

Es linda a mí también me callo bien

Pero de seguro como viste debe de ser muy creída pero bueno a ver qué pasa pero que estoy diciendo yo ya tengo novia y es mira

*fin de los pensamientos de dan*

Alice: y entonces eres nueva

Runo: si acabo de llegar de la ciudad vecina

Alice: bueno que te parece si te muestro la escuela

Runo: por favor

Alice: vienes dan

Dan: claro

Continuara…..


	2. conociendo

Después de mostrarle toda la escuela a runo Alice decide presentarles a sus amigos a runo

Alice: Julie ven mira ella es runo es nueva

Julie: mucho gusto runo

Runo: el gusto es mío

Dan: el es Shun el novio de mi prima

Alice y Shun: no claro que no somos novios

Dan: jajá era broma

*Pensamientos de Alice*

Maldito dan cuando nadie está viendo le voy a dar un buen golpe en la cara

*fin de los pensamientos de Alice*

De pronto dan sintió que alguien lo tomaba por la espalda

Mira: dan te he estado buscando dónde estabas

Dan: es que tengo una nueva amiga y se llama runo

Mira: hola soy mira

Runo: hola soy runo

Julie: oigan por qué no vamos a la cafetería aún es temprano algo de desayunar no nos caería mal

Runo: creo que tienes razón

Alice: entonces vamos

Shun: bien

Dan y mira: bien

De ahí fuera todo el día fue muy aburrido excepto que en la hora de ciencias dan casi vuela el laboratorio.

Ya en la salida

Alice: runo fue un gusto conocerte espero que algún día puedas venir a visitarme

Runo: por supuesto seria todo un honor

*pensamientos de dan*

Creí que runo sería muy creída o presumida pero no me callo muy bien

*fin de los pensamientos de dan*

Julie: oigan pronto será mi cumpleaños y quiero que vallan todos incluyéndote runo

Runo: enserio

Julie: por supuesto

Alice: si y de que será esta ves

Julie: de disfraces

Runo: no creo tener un disfraz

Alice: no importa yo tengo muchos ve a mi casa y hay nos ponemos de acuerdo

Runo: está bien gracias

De pronto alguien grita el nombre de runo

Ace: prima vamos

Runo: Ace que haces aquí

Ace: mi tío me pidió que viniera por ti por qué no podría venir

Runo: okei

Runo: bueno chicos nos vemos

Alice: quien es

Runo: o si se me olvidaba chicos él es mi primo Ace

Ace: hola

Runo señalo a cada uno diciendo su nombre

Ace al ser igual de cortes que su prima a cada uno le dijo un gusto en conocerte hasta que...

Runo: y ella es mira

Ace: un gusto en conocerte

Cuando Ace levanto la mirada

Se quedo con la boca abierta digamos que quedo hechizado por mira

Y mira se quedo igual

Solo que nadie se dio cuenta de eso a excepción de runo

Pero no le dio mucha importancia

Ace saliendo del "transe": vámonos runo

Runo: si

Continuara….


	3. un secreto

De camino a la casa de runo

Ace: quien era la chica de cabello naranja y cortó?

Runo: la…. Novia de…. Dan

Ace sorprendido y a la vez triste: tiene novio

Runo: si

Ace: okei

Runo: por que acaso ella te….

Ace: no! Claro que no

Runo: jajá ni siquiera termine y ya sabes lo que diré

Ace: te conozco y sé que es lo que dirías exactamente en una situación así

Runo: pff es lo malo de que siempre estemos juntos

Ace: jajá

Runo: jajá

Con dan y mira

Dan: mira te pasa algo

Mira: …

Dan: mira!

Mira: …

Dan: mira!

Mira: qué? A lo siento

Dan: que es lo que te sucede porque estas tan pensativa

Mira: no por nada

Dan: segura

Mira: si

Dan: está bien

Mira: dan discúlpame pero creo que iré a buscar a runo

Dan: si sabes donde es

Mira: creo que si

Dan: está bien

Con runo y Ace

Ace: en que piensas?

Runo: es que conocí a alguien y me gusto mucho

Ace: y se puede saber quien

Runo: tiene novia

Ace: dan?

Runo se puso roja y sorprendida al ver que su primo adivino quien

Ace: si verdad

Runo: pues

Ace: vamos si lo admites yo te diré quien me gusta

Runo: amm está bien si me gusta dan

Ace: lo sabía

Runo: entonces quien te gusta

Ace: pues

Runo: mira!  
Ace: como lo…

Runo: se te ve luego, luego

Ace: enserio

Runo: si

Ace: ay no

Runo: ay si

Ace: ay ya está bien si me gusta mira feliz eso era lo que querías oír?

Runo: amm Ace

Ace: me gusta mucho más porque la conozco desde hace un buen tiempo

Runo: Ace

Ace: además ella fue mi primer amor en la primaria

Runo: Ace!

Ace: que!

Runo: mira quién está detrás de ti

Ace voltea y ve a Mira parada totalmente sonrojada

Runo: amm cof, cof Runo! Cof, cof

*Pensamientos de Ace*

Runo te voy a matar cuando te vea

Porque te vas cuando más te necesito

*Fin de los pensamientos de Ace*

Mira: Ace es cierto que yo te….

Continuara

Para recordarles que este sábado 26 de marzo a las 8:30 será la hora del planeta recuerden que tienen que apagar las luces de su casa por una hora a excepción de donde estará toda la familia(:


	4. no me lo esperaba

Mira: Ace es cierto que yo te gusto?

Ace se le quedo mirando a mira

Mira: Ace responde

Ace: si

Mira: desde que estábamos en primaria

Ace: si

Pero lo que no sabían era que runo estaba escuchando toda la conversación desde la entrada de la habitación principal

Mira: estuve con varios chicos para intentar olvidarte pero no pude después llego dan y creí que si iba a poder superar tu ausencia y por algunos días así fue hasta que conocí a runo y le vi un gran parecido y cuando llegaste por ella te juro que sentí que me iba a morir

*Mientras tanto runo*

Será mejor irme de aquí

No quiero molestar ni hacer mal trió así que mejor me voy

Runo se fue de puntitas para no hacer ruido salió y se fue corriendo

Llego al parque donde desde pequeña iba cuando se sentía mal deprimida triste etc.….

Cuando llego al jardín de laberintos donde solía ir a leer

Se encontró a dan viendo al cielo

Runo: dan que haces aquí

Dan: a hola runo

Runo: que haces?

Dan: pensando

Runo: puedo saber en que

Dan: creo que mira quiere terminar

Runo: porque lo piensas

Dan: hoy estuvo muy callada cuando salimos y además creo que le gusto tu primo

Runo: amm pues hablando de eso tengo que decirte algo

Dan: que cosa

Runo: ven conmigo

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales runo le contaba todo a dan. Dan no parecía molesto sino mas bien alegre y sonriente runo se quedo impactada al ver su humor

Runo: entonces no estás molesto

Dan: no estoy bien en verdad ya lo sabia

Runo: pero que como ya lo sabias

Dan: jeje si así es

Continuara….


	5. la verdad

Antes que nada quisiera pedir una disculpa porque bueno no me he puesto muy al corriente con las historias y es porque últimamente he tenido varios problemas. Espero que lo entiendan y bueno prometo ponerme al corriente y pienso subir varios capítulos de uno solo para compensarlos.

Runo: a ver como que tu ya sabias que a mira quiero decir que a Ace digo-balbuceo por un momento pero luego dan la calmo.

Dan: bueno cuando llego tu primo por ti vi que mira tenía un cierto brillo en los ojos al verlo y bueno en algún momento cruzo por mi cabeza que ya se conocían

Runo: pero eso no explica cómo-pero antes de que runo pudiera terminar la frase fue interrumpida por dan

Dan: cuando caminábamos por el parque le pregunte a mira que si lo conocía y ella me dijo que si aunque se veía un poco como decirte

Runo: indecisa?

Dan: no

Runo: molesta?

Dan: no

Runo: desanimada?

Dan: no

*(Pensamientos de runo)*

Entonces como rayos se veía mira!

*(Fin de los pensamientos de runo)*

Dan: tal vez un poco triste o incluso

Runo: incluso?

Dan: decepcionada

Runo: decepcionada?

Dan: como si ya no quisiera estar conmigo

Runo: y después que fue lo que paso

*(Recuerdos de dan)*

Dan: y como se conocen?

Mira: una larga historia

Dan: tengo tiempo

Mira: créeme dan es algo insignificante mejor vámonos

Dan: te gusta verdad

Mira: que claro que no dan tu eres mi novio

Dan: tranquila dilo no importa

Mira: dan bueno tal vez un poco

Dan: y te gustaría estar con el

Mira: pues

Dan: mira tan solo quiero que seas feliz además a mí también me gusta alguien mas

Mira: enserio quien?

Dan: algún día lo sabrás por ahora ve con el

Mira: amigos?

Dan: amigos

*(Fin de los recuerdos de dan)*

Runo: entonces así fue

Dan: si

Runo: y puedo saber quién te gusta?

Dan: algún día lo sabrás y más pronto de lo que crees

Runo: está bien


	6. la verdad 2

Runo: dan me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana?

Dan: si

De vuelta a casa Runo se preguntaba con mucho entusiasmo como le había ido a su primo cuando llego noto que la puerta estaba abierta pero no había nadie

Runo: hola?

Nadie respondía por más que runo intentaba no había nadie

Y nadie respondía a caso su primo había salido con su tal vez novia mira?

Las respuestas a las preguntas que ella misma se hacía pronto llegarían o almenas eso esperaba

Pasaron varias horas y no llegaba su primo ni un solo mensaje a su celular ni un recado sobre la mesa nada hasta que

Ace: runo estas en casa?

Runo: si dónde estabas?

Ace: acompañe a mira a casa

Runo: y como te fue con ella?

Ace: te lo contare todo

Después de una hora de hablar runo entendió todo

Runo: entonces tu y mira

Ace: emm pues

Runo: ho pero que lindo

Ace: ay dios

Runo: oye será mejor que me vaya a mi casa

Ace: amm runo

Runo: que pasa?

Ace: tu padre no esta

Runo: como que no está?

Ace: se fue a una junta en otro país

Runo: sin despedirse

Ace: era demasiada la urgencia

Runo: tanta que ni me dijo adiós

Ace: no lo veas de ese lado

Runo: bueno Ace será mejor que me vaya

Ace: no runo si quieres te preparo la habitación de huéspedes ya es tarde

Runo: deberás no sería una molestia

Ace: no claro que no eres mi prima y te quiero vamos te preparo tu habitación

Runo: gracias


	7. recordando

Después de que Ace le preparo a runo la habitación de huéspedes runo se quedo un tiempo despierta pensando en lo que le dijo su primo

*(Recuerdos de runo)*

Runo: que fue lo que paso?

Ace: te lo contare todo después estoy cansado

Runo: a eso si que no me dirás todo lo que paso ahora mismo

Ace: pero runo

Runo: pero nada me dirás lo que paso

Ace: hay esta bien

Runo: bien

*(Recuerdos de Ace)*

Mira: Ace aun sientes eso?

Ace: si y tú?

Mira: si

Ace: pero creí que dan

Mira: ya hable con él y me dijo que estaba bien

Ace: enserio?

Mira: si

Ace: que bien

*(Interrupción)*

Runo: al punto! Ya tengo sueño me aburren tus historias tan largas

Ace: está bien

Runo: gracias

*(Reanudando historia)*

Mira: entonces tal vez tu y yo aun

Ace se puso frente a mira y acercándose poco a poco le dio un beso mientras mira se sonrojaba ligeramente y le devolvía el beso

*(Fin de los recuerdos de Ace)*

Runo: o pero que lindo le diste un beso a tu amada

Ace: emm jeje

Runo: que lindo

*(Fin de los recuerdos de runo)*

Runo: jeje Ace ya beso a mira qué lindo


	8. un beso?

Al día siguiente no había clases así que runo decidió ir a dar un recorrido por el parque su primo insistía en ir con ella pero runo solo le decía "tranquilo estaré bien vuelvo pronto además de que quiero ir por algunas cosas a mi casa para traerlas aquí vuelvo a las 6:00"

Mientras runo caminaba por el parque pensando en lo que dan y su primo le habían dicho el día anterior se preguntaba como cuando y con quien sería su primer beso.

Pero por estar distraída y andar fantaseando choco con un chico el cual resulto ser ni nada más ni nada menos que dan el cual luego, luego se disculpo con ella

Dan: lo lamento runo no fue mi intención

Runo: no dan fui yo la que no veía por donde iba lo siento

Dan: bueno que estás haciendo aquí?

Runo: quería caminar un rato además de que Ace iba a visitar a mira

Dan: a esta bien oye te gustaría ir por un helado si no estás ocupada

Runo: no. No lo estoy vamos!

Dan: genial

Después de el helado dan se ofreció a llevar a runo a conocer más la ciudad y runo acepto con gusto y con mucho ánimo pasaron varias horas y runo se dio cuenta de ya eran las 5:40 y se apresuro a decirle adiós a su amigo

Runo: dan ya me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana

"Muaq" se despidió de el dándole un beso en la mejilla rapidísimo

Dan solo se sonrojo y le dijo adiós

Cuando runo llego a casa de su primo fue 20 minutos después de la hora acordada

Runo: lo siento Ace

Ace: tranquila está bien yo también acabo de llegar

Runo: fiu


	9. runo narra

*(Runo narra)*

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que me mude aquí

Mi primo ya tiene novia la cual se ha vuelto mi mejor amiga

Dan al primero que conocí en mi nueva escuela ha hecho tantas locuras que no las puedo ni contar dan ya es como un hermano para mi aunque su prima dice que para el soy más que una amiga aunque no le creo eso porque estoy segura de que no le gusto.

He conocido a tantas personas en la escuela que tampoco las puedo contar.

Todos se han vuelto una familia para mí y aunque me han pasado tantas cosas extrañas no las cambiaría por nada del mundo porque siempre me suceden con mis amigos

Hace un mes un nuevo chico llego a mi salón desde Inglaterra es muy amable y me pidieron a mí que lo llevara a conocer la escuela todo por mis buenas calificaciones.

Su nombre es Baron desde que llego no ha hecho más que hacer amigos casi creo que es amigo de todo la escuela aunque bueno no se lleva tan bien con dan no sé porque pero bueno

*(Fin)*

Ace: runo baja es hora de ir a la escuela

Runo: ya voy

Ace: a ver a qué hora

Runo: no me presiones o iré más lento

Ace: runo baja o iré por ti

Runo: quiero ver que lo intentes

10 minutos después se escuchaban los gritos de Ace siendo golpeado pro runo

Runo: SUELTAME ACE!

Ace: DEJA DE GOLPEARME!

Runo: BAJAME!


	10. muchas preguntas y una respuesta

Al día siguiente cuando runo llego a la escuela noto que dan la estaba esperando en la puerta principal por unos momentos dan solo la veía a ella pero de un momento a otro dijo

Dan: Runo aquí

Runo: buenos días dan ¿Cómo estás?

Dan: buenos días runo bien y tú?

Runo: bien

Dan: supiste que la directora quiere a reanudar los grupos

Runo: en verdad?

Dan: si

Runo: espero que nos toque en el mismo salón

Dan: si yo también

Cuando toco la campana para entrar la directora comenzó a hablar

Alumnos sé que es raro que a mitad de año reacomodemos todos los grupos pero debido a que muchos se han estado inscribiendo necesitamos reasignarles sus grupos tal vez muchos toque en diferente pero es lo mejor y para decirles que necesitan ir hacia la barra de la dirección donde se les asignara su nuevo grupo por el momento eso es todo.

Dan: bueno vamos Runo

Runo: si

Cuando llegaron a la barra y dieron sus nombres descubrieron que no tocaron juntos pero eso no les impidió el estar felices porque al menos en una de las clases tocaron juntos pero no sería de las más fáciles o de las más divertidas o de las que disfrutarían mas porque era matemáticas *(pero a quien le gusta matemáticas?)*

Dan: bueno al menos tendré a alguien que tocara conmigo y me explicara lo que el maestro diga

Runo: jajá si

Cuando runo se despidió de dan para ir a su nuevo salón se dio cuenta de que de los chicos que ya conocía había dos nuevos que nunca había visto por la escuela

*runo* quienes serán nunca los había visto por la escuela bueno total soy muy distraída tal vez no me había dado cuenta de que estaban aquí

De ahí fuera todo el día fue muy aburrido en matemáticas runo decido sentarse a lado de dan para almenas tener alguien con quien hablar

Cuando runo se sentó se dio cuenta de que uno de los chicos nuevos la miraba fijamente cuando ella lo vio lo único que el izo fue sonreírle para después voltear hacia la pizarra

¿Quiénes serán esos dos chicos nuevos? Se preguntaba runo esa pregunta resonaba en su cabeza no podía dejar de preguntarse quienes eran ellos hasta que…


	11. henry

Continuación:

Hasta que….

Hola

Runo: hola

Cómo te llamas?

Runo: mi nombre es runo y el tuyo

Henry

Runo: un placer conocerte Henry eres uno de los chicos nuevos verdad

Henry: si así es

Runo: yo también soy nueva hace unos meses me mude aquí y de dónde eres?

Henry: soy de buenos aires california

Runo: Wow una vez viví haya con mi padre

Henry: interesante

Runo: y dime tienes hermanos?

Henry: no solo un primo es el que está a lado mío en el salón

Runo: que extraño no se parecen en nada

Henry: si lo se

Runo: como se llama?

Henry: Santiago

Runo: okey y dime te ha gustado la escuela?

Henry: pues si me gusto pero los profesores son los que no me convencieron

Runo: jajajaja

Runo: cierto a mí tampoco me agradaron cuando llegue

Henry: verdad

Runo: jajajaja

Runo: si quieres te presento a mis amigos están por haya

Henry: no, no mejor otro día

Runo: seguro?

Henry: si, si seguro

Runo: bueno

Henry: ya me tengo que ir luego nos vemos adiós

Runo: adiós

*-Varios minutos después-*

*Pensamientos de runo*

Mm me parece que Henry estaba muy apurado por irse en mi opinión estaba muy nervioso

Algo le debió de haber pasado pero que además es raro que lleguen dos chicos a casi terminar el año además también se me hace raro que nunca los vea en la entrada o en el receso y aun más raro que no tengan ningún amigo solo son ellos dos es tan raro pero bueno

*fin de los pensamientos de runo*

Lo que no sabía runo era que una noticia le llegaría pronto

continuara


	12. unas amigs en quienes confiar

Bueno antes que todo quiero pedir una disculpa porque n me he puesto al corriente pero ya como vamos a salir de vacaciones pues podre escribir más seguido y me gustaría dedicar ese capítulo a mi hermana sari que la amo demasiado y a Gabriela que también las quiero mucho y estoy súper segura que yo aria lo que hicieron Alice y Julie por Runo por mis amigas bueno comenzamos

Unas amigas en quien confiar

Runo está perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente choca con alguien y se cae

Runo: que demo...?

Desconocido: tu eres runo cierto

Runo: si soy yo

Desconocido: bien mi nombre es Steven tengo que informarle de un infortunado accidente que le sucedió a su padre

Runo: ¿mi padre? ¡Que le sucedió a mi padre!

Steven: venga conmigo tenemos que ir a su casa

Pasaron varios minutos y llegan a la casa de Ace

Ace: runo tenemos que decirte algo

Runo: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué le paso a mi padre?

Steven: su padre falleció en un accidente automovilístico

Runo quedo en shock y comenzó a llorar

Runo: como sucedió, no puedo creerlo no, no, no, no puede ser

Ace la intento abrazar pero runo se zafó y salió corriendo de ahí; perdida en sus pensamientos y sin saber a dónde iba runo se encontraba desesperada tras la trágica noticia de la muerte de su padre, después de un largo tiempo de caminar runo se sentó en una banquita en un parque fue cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del hombro

Alice: runo eres tú?

Runo: Alice

Alice: que sucede

Runo: no, no pasa nada

Alice: vamos confía en mi

Runo: esta Julie contigo

Alice: si solo que fue a comprar un helado

Runo: bueno lo hare cuando vuelva está bien

Alice: está bien

Pasaron varios minutos cuando volvió Julie Runo comenzó a contarles sobre la noticia de la muerte de su padre y mientras hablaba entre cortados le salían lagrima tras lagrima sin parar

Alice: runo no estás sola tienes a tu primo Ace a mi primo Dan y a nosotras que somos tus amigas y nunca te vamos a dejar sola

Runo: gracias chicas son las mejores

Julie: para que son las amigas

Alice: cierto quieres que te acompañemos a casa?

Runo: no está bien yo iré sola

Julie: bien luego nos vemos y tranquila aquí estamos para ayudarte

Runo: adiós y gracias

De vuelta a casa de su primo runo se preguntaba porque tenía unas amigas tan buenas y esperaba que el siguiente día fuera mucho mejor.


	13. te amo y ¿tu a mi?

Hola de nuevo :P aquí el nuevo capitulo

Te amo y ¿tu a mi?

Al día siguiente Runo despertó con los ojos rojos porque había llorado toda la noche y no quería levantarse, a pesar de las insistencias de su primo no se levanto y solo estuvo en su cuarto sin hacer ruido solo se oían los pasos de runo e incluso como golpeaba un muñeco de peluche contra la pared así que su primo decidió llamar a dan para que fuera a ayudarlo con runo.

Cuando Dan llego encontró a Runo sentada en una silla viendo a por la ventana como los pájaros cantaban en eso dan la toma del hombro y le pregunta

Dan: ¿runo te sientes bien?

Runo (mientras le salía una lágrima): mi papa murió como crees que estoy?

Dan: bueno solo quería saber que si podías hablar

Runo: que bienes a hacer aquí?

Dan: hablar contigo

Runo: sobre que

Dan: de porque no quieres salir

Runo: pues será porque…(pero fue interrumpida por dan)

Dan: de porque ni a tu primo le quieres hablar

Runo gritando: PORQUE MI PADRE ESTA MUERTO PORQUE AHORA ESTOY SOLA PORQUE YA NO TENGO FAMILIA!

Dan: que estás sola? Que no tienes familia? Nos tienes a Alice, Mira, Julie, Ace y a Mí!

Runo: pero..(Runo fue interrumpida otra vez)

Dan: vamos Runo tienes que aprender a ver que tienes amigos que te consideran una hermana

Runo: y tu como me consideras?

Dan: como una amiga a la que quiero y no quiero verla sufrir, a una amiga que es muy linda y que es muy importante para mí que si tu estas mal yo también lo estoy que con tal de verte feliz podría ir hasta el fin del mundo solo por ti –hablando entre cortados- runo-yo…. TE AMO

Runo: se quedo inmóvil por unos minutos después le dijo a dan

Runo: dan enserio estas enamorado de mí?

Dan: no parece

Runo: es que yo también te amo solo que no te lo había querido decir porque creí que estabas enamorado de Julie

Dan: de Julie?

Runo: si

Dan: jajajaja no Julie es solo una amiga

Runo: jajajaja lo siento

Dan: entonces te gustaría ser mi novia o quieres que lo repita todo de nuevo

Runo: no, no tienes que repetirlo y si, si quiero ser tu novia

Dan se acerco lentamente a runo y runo también a él para darse un beso y fue ahí cuando…

Ace: dan ya hablaste con runo… ahí fue cuando Ace vio a dan y runo besándose pero los dos se separaron por la culpa de Ace

Yo: Ace! Porque los interrumpes!

Ace: perdón es que como iba a saber?

Yo: ¬¬ te pasas

Ace: ahí ya sigue escribiendo

Yo: ¬¬ está bien

Yo: en donde me quede? A si

Dan: Ace!

Ace: se estaban besando?

Runo: amm si

Ace: por fin! Ya era hora! Te tardaste mucho dan

Dan: -.-'

Runo: ¿?

Ace: al fin

Runo: ¬¬ vete de aquí

Ace: bueno los dejo solos para que anden hay de empalagosos no quiero escuchar sus cursilerías

Runo le aventó un muñeco de peluche para que saliera de su cuarto

Continuara..


	14. canta y buenas noticias apareceran

Hola! De nuevo aquí subiendo capítulos y esta vez la voy a hacer para absolutamente todos mis amigos porque ya terminamos nuestro ciclo escolar y bueno se tratara de algo como eso en especial a mi hermana sariii que la amo bueno comenzamos

Canta y buenas noticias aparecerán

Han pasado ya varios meses desde la noticia de la muerte del padre de runo y ella ha sido muy fuerte gracias a los apoyos de sus amigas de su primo de sus nuevos amigos y por supuesto de su novio Dan

Runo: buenos días primo

Ace: buenos días como dormiste?

Runo: bien gracias y tú?

Ace: bien oye ahora que recuerdo hoy es tu último día de clases verdad

Runo: si no puedo creer que se ha terminado este año

Ace: imagínate en la prepa en donde estoy aun me falta un año mas

Runo: hay a mi me faltan dos años mas

Ace: bueno ya vete que disfrutes tu último día y también que cantes bien en tu musical

Runo: gracias y que no es un musical es solo una canción que se llama adiós

Ace: bueno, bueno ya vete mejor

Runo: ¬¬ adiós

-En la escuela-

Dan: hola linda como estas?

Runo: bien y tú?

Dan: bien porque tú estás conmigo

Runo se sonrojo discretamente

Dan: vamos mejor entremos que hoy te toca cantar en la clase de arte

Runo: si estoy un poco nerviosa pero canto bien así que no me preocupo

Dan: veras que todo te irá bien

Julie: mira Alice ahí están los nuevos novios

Alice: ni tan nuevos Julie porque por ahí me contaron de un Billy

Julie: y a mí de un Shun

Dan: ¿Billy?

Runo: ¿Shun?

Dan: Alice andas con Shun?

Runo: Julie andas con Billy?

Alice y Julie se sonrojaron y asintieron

Runo: o pero que lindo estoy tan feliz por las dos

Alice y Julie: gracias

Alice: mejor entremos porque a Runo le toca cantar en su salón verdad

Runo: emm si

Julie: bueno vámonos

-en el salón de runo-

Maestra: runo por favor ven aquí y muéstranos tu canción

Runo: está bien

Y runo comenzó a cantar

Un amor va de repente por el cielo y por la tierra

Pero nuestro sueño va cayendo hasta el suelo

Sin mirar a los lados ya no siento tu cariño

Y pensar que seria para siempre y sin dudar de nuestro amor

Pero ya todo acabo y sin mirarnos cara a cara

Nos dijimos adiós

Un amor que surca los cielos

Navegando por el mar y querer sentir la brisa

Voy volando a tu lado no ciento nada mas solo quiero verte una vez más

Pero nos dijimos a dios no sentimos ya mas

Ya no quiero volver a sentir el dolor

Que contigo sentí

Pero nos dijimos adiós

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y comenzaron a aplaudir

Runo: gracias

-En el receso-

Julie: y como te fue en la clase de arte runo?

Runo: bien gracias

Dan: no creí que cantaras tan bien

Runo: gracias

Ace: hola chicos

Mira: hola

Todos: hola

Mira: como te fue en tu clase runo?

Runo: muy bien gracias

Dan: mas que bien canta precioso

Runo: no es para tanto

Ace: cierto imagínate cuando está cantando ,la verdad no sé porque la dejaron cantar si canta horrible

Mira: no seas cruel debe de cantar muy lindo si todos sus amigos dicen que si

Runo: cierto

Dan: a ver cuando haces un recital

Runo: y a todo esto que hacen aquí?

Mira: dile Ace (con voz seria pero a la vez dulce)

Ace: resulta que se han abierto algunas investigaciones para encontrar a tu padre porque al que encontraron fue a su negociante

Runo: eso quiere decir que

Ace: así es hay más probabilidades de que tu papa este vivo

Continuara….


	15. carta para runo parte 1 buenas noticias

Bueno antes que nada perdón por no haberles traído la historia antes es que mi computadora no funciona y por eso así que PERDON! TT-TT PERDON! TONTA COMPUTADORA ¬¬'

Bueno ya que hice mi dramita comencemos

Dan y Ace: te alteras por todo

Yo: y luego?

Dan: eres una aniñada

Ace: cierto

Yo: cállense que soy la autora y puedo hacer que se arrepientan

Ace: cómo?

Dan: si cómo? La verdad eres muy incapaz de eso porque no tienes las agallas

Yo: ¬¬ no me provoquen

Ace: uy que miedo

Yo: ACE Y DAN VAN CAMINANDO Y PASA UNA MOTOCICLETA DE 288 CILINDROS 4X4 Y LOS ATROPELLA, DESPUES UN ELEFANTE Y,Y,Y,Y,Y LOS APLASTA Y,Y,Y,Y,

Runo: Abby!

Yo: que!

Runo: cálmate porque no mejor haces que te pidan perdón

Yo: fue la solución más útil que se me ocurrió

Runo: abby! ¬¬

Yo: bueno ya Ace y Dan no murieron y no fueron aplastados por un elefante y le pidieron de rodillas perdón a abby

Runo: bueno mientras Dan y Ace le piden perdón a abby vamos con la historia:

Buenas noticias para Runo

Al poco tiempo de que a runo le llevaron la noticia de la posibilidad de que su padre siguiera con vida todo en la vida de runo comenzó a ser muy positivo pero eso si solo si runo cantaba

Raro ¿no?

Ace: Runo! Runo! Despierta! Runo!

Runo: que pasa porque tanto alboroto?

Ace: me entregaron esto es una carta de tu padre

Runo: mi padre!

Ace: si, lo mejor es que la fecha en que está escrita es de ayer

Runo: enserio?

Ace: si

Runo sentía como su corazón palpitaba con todas sus fuerzas no paraba de sentir algo que claramente le decía que su padre obviamente seguía con vida y que quería a su hija con todo el corazón a caso la verdad era que su padre seguía vivo y que mintió sobre su muerte para huir y si lo hiso ¿de que huía? O más bien ¿de quién? Y lo que decía en la carta era:…

Ace: lo siento se acabo el tiempo

Yo: tiempo? De qué rayos hablas ahora?

Ace: de que ya no tienes tiempo de seguir

Yo: bueno si alguien no me hubiera interrumpido al principio tal vez hubiera alcanzado a terminar

Ace: NO ES MI CULPA DE QUE SEAS UNA NIÑA MI….

Runo: Ace!

Yo: Voy a hacer que te caiga un…..

Runo: abby!

Mira: mejor continuamos la próxima vez adiós

Nos leemos!


	16. carta para runo parte 2 buenas noticias

Hola chicos y chicas aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero les guste ^^ y también espero que este dure un poco más que el anterior ya que unos… niños no me dejaban escribir pero ya tome mis precauciones

Runo: si a Dan y a Ace los tienes encerrados en el closet

Yo: lo hice para que no me interrumpieran

Runo: hay abby está bien

Yo: ^^ comencemos

Carta para runo parte 2 buenas noticias

La carta de runo contenía algo muy especial pero no quiso leerla a menos que estuviera sola así que espero a que fuera de noche para leerla lo que decía era algo que la sorprendió de más:

Querida runo se que debes de estar muy preocupada pero aquí te escribo que estoy bien y que te amo querida hija espero que tu estés bien y que nunca olvides que siempre te amare y nunca te dejare sola y que no sabrás de mi por algún tiempo ya que estoy siendo perseguido por unos tipos que quieren algo de lo que era dueño pero solo que tengo que despistarlos para que crean que yo lo tengo y así no vallan por ti perdón que no te lo dijera antes hija pero tú tienes algo muy importante el collar que seguramente llevas ahora mismo es de un oro muy, muy especial cuídalo bien y que nadie absolutamente nadie te lo quite ya que muchas personas quieren ese collar para fines malvados así que cuídalo dudo que estos hombres sepan que tengo una hija así que por el momento estas a salvo pero estoy seguro que no tardaran en averiguarlo.

Hija te amo

Adiós

Tu padre que te ama.

Después de leer la carta runo sabía que tenía una gran tarea cuidar del collar que en algún momento le dio su madre antes de morir y decirle que la amaba, pero lo que no entendía era ¿un oro muy especial? No dejaba de hacerse esa pregunta hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida y dejaba caer una larga lágrima.

Al día siguiente lo único que pensaba era quienes eran los verdaderos enemigos porque querían ese oro sabía que era para fines malvados pero cuales eran esos fines a caso ya se habían dado cuenta que no era el padre de runo quien tenía el collar que era su hija y que tal vez ya venían por ella runo cada vez más nerviosa ya que no podía confiar en una nueva persona ya que tenía que tener más cuidado ese collar era muy importante así que si tenía que hacerlo debía dar su vida por el


	17. amenaza sospechas graves parte 1

_**Hola! Una vez más aquí para continuar con la historia perdón si me tarde no fue mi culpa… completamente bueno comencemos:**_

**Amenaza, sospechas graves.**

Runo no le había dicho a nadie sobre la carta de su padre, el collar siempre lo llevaba consigo y tenía mucho cuidado con quien hablaba de su padre, claro que de sus amigos no sospechaba nada claro que de pronto se sorprendía de las preguntas que le hacía Henry pero no hacía mucho caso de eso y lo dejaba pasar un grave error que cometió. Al día siguiente cuando despertó, su primo le entrego una carta que había llegado cuando la abrió decía:

Ya te encontramos no podrás escapar, tú y tu padre pagaran por todo lo que nos hicieron pasar 7 meses de persecución a tu padre y 6 meses de espiarte por fin ese collar será nuestro.

Así que tendrás que hacer lo que te diga al pie de la letra o si no algo les pasara a ciertas personas el día de mañana sábado vendrás al callejón que está en la esquina de maratón y 12 de octubre a las 22:30 hrs sola y con el collar en una pequeña bolsa te abras dado cuenta de que no has visto a algunas personas principalmente a tu padre. Pero si en verdad quieres a Dan, a Alice y a tu papa no podrás negarte a venir y te advierto de una vez que si intentas pasarte de lista no volverás a ver a tus amigos y a tu padre querida runo.

Cuando runo termino de leer esa carta lo único que izo fue cerrar la mano y arrugar la hoja y a continuación tirándola al bote de basura y salió corriendo de su habitación cuando al fin estaba lejos de su casa se dirigió a un parque que estaba cerca de ahí tenía un gran laberinto y decidió entrar así estaría un rato sola y pensar en lo que haría no podía entregar ese collar pero tampoco podía dejar a las personas que amaba que era lo que debía hacer todo era una gran confusión para ella sin ver por dónde iba seguía pensando en qué hacer, sin dejar de caminar sin saber que alguien la observaba, cuando runo paro de caminar se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba prácticamente perdida.

De pronto se escucho un ruido en los arbustos eso izo que runo se sintiera nerviosa pero para cerciorarse de que fuera una ardilla o cualquier otro animal se comenzó a acercar con cada paso que daba sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, cuando por fin estuvo lo más cerca que pudo se agacho para ver mejor sea lo que sea lo que estuviera hay y de pronto….

Buu!

Runo: aahh!

Jajajaja

Runo: qué? Quien rayos eres?

Jajajaja mi nombre es Iván

Runo: que haces aquí?

Iván: es que aquí vengo cada vez que tengo problemas dicen que el poder que tiene este laberinto atrae a las personas que tienen problemas serios y viniendo aquí comienzan a aclarar bien sus pensamientos y así resuelven sus problemas

Runo: es broma?

Iván: no, no lo es o dime a caso no tienes un problema que te agobia?

Runo: bueno si

Iván: alguien de tu familia debe estar en peligro no es así

Runo: como lo supiste?

Iván: se nota en tu mirada la respuesta para salvarlo es muy fácil hay solo un collar como el tuyo pero miles de replicas la mas similar es esta; cuando el niño abrió la mano, runo observo que el collar era igual al suyo lo tomo con mucho cuidado de no tirarlo y lo miro se dio cuenta que era la réplica mas similar de todas, ninguna era tan perfecta como esa.

Iván: tómalo y cuídalo

Runo: me lo regalas?

Iván: claro

Runo: se dio la vuelta para irse y en eso recordó que estaba perdida pero cuando subió la mirada noto la salida y se fue pensando ese niño era en verdad muy misterioso y se parecía mucho a dan solo que con el cabello negro y con lentes además como sabía que tenía problemas? Era verdad que ese laberinto tenia poderes? Como supo que era un familiar el que estaba en peligro? Y como es que él supo que era hombre? Acaso lo conocía? Porque bueno lo que dijo me parecía que si

_Flashback _

_Iván: alguien de tu familia debe estar en peligro no es así_

_Runo: como lo supiste?_

_Iván: se nota en tu mirada la respuesta para salvarlo es muy fácil hay solo un collar como el tuyo pero miles de replicas la mas similar es esta_

_Fin de flashback_

Bueno no debo de pensar en eso es mejor ir a casa y alistarme para mañana

Continuara….

**Wow de dos a tres días preparando esto jajajaja bien chavos pronto subo el próximo capítulo nos leemos **


	18. amenazas sospechas graves 2

Amenaza sospechas graves 2

Al día siguiente runo despertó y se dijo así misma "ya es el día" "el día en el que al fin esto acabara" durante el desayuno todo estuvo muy serio su primo la noto muy deprimida pero no era así tenía en su rostro una mirada fría, como toda persona que quiere respuestas, venganza o está a punto de pelear contra alguien mucho más poderoso que el que era lo que runo realmente planeaba acaso usaría el collar que Iván le regalo ¿Iván? Si ese misterioso niño que salió de la nada y sin más ni menos le dio el collar y el laberinto que resuelve los problemas de las personas, pero que pasaría si las personas que tenían a sus amigos y a su papa se daban cuenta de que el collar era falso? Algo terrible les pasaría, no podía dejar que eso pasara tenía que ser lo más realista posible, o de lo contrario todo se iría absolutamente todo, o simplemente ceder a lo que querían y darles el verdadero collar y enfrentarse a las consecuencias que eso podría llevar, todo podía pasar y sería malo.

De pronto su primo le pregunto qué era lo que pasaba porque estaba así pero runo no podía decirle porque si intentaba ayudarle yendo a ese lugar le podría pasar algo malo y por supuesto que no quería eso y lo único que se le ocurrió por decir fue "no nada es que no pude dormir porque vi una película de terror"

Ace: segura Runo?

Runo: si primo no te preocupes

Ace: bien

Pasaron las horas hasta que llego el momento de irse Runo llevaba en una pequeña bolsa de plástico su collar para que las personas con las que iba lo pudieran ver camino por 10 minutos hasta que llego al lugar todo estaba completamente oscuro y no podía ver bien hasta que escucho una voz muy familiar

...: hola querida Runo

Runo: tu?

…: jajá te sorprende

Runo: Henry! Como tu estas del lado de ellos?

Henry: porque no debería?

Runo: esto no puede ser tú eras un chico muy lindo y nunca hiciste algo malo porque ahora lo haces?

Henry: qué? Aun no te das cuenta?

Runo: *mirándolo con odio* de qué?

Henry: runo eres más tonta de lo que pensé… bueno, bueno que acaso no se te hizo raro que de pronto el chico nuevo de la clase supiera tu nombre y que de repente tuviera un repentino interés por ti?

Runo: *mirándolo con odio y con extrañeza* pe-pero n-no puede ser de todas las personas de las que pude haber sospechado tú eras el ultimo en mi lista

Henry: que pena (sarcástico)

Runo: porque haces esto?

Henry: que porque lo hago?, QUE PORQUE LO HAGO? *Grita histérico* Lo hago para poder complacer a mi hermano

Runo: para poder complacer a tu hermano?

Henry: así es así que dame el collar!

Runo: qué? Te lo daré hasta ver a mi padre y a mis amigos

Henry: a si ellos aquí están

Runo: PAPA! *Llorando y feliz a la vez*

Henry: *negando* a-a-a dame el collar

Papa: no runo no se lo des!

Runo: pero papa

Dan: tu padre tiene razón runo no se lo puedes dar

Runo: dan *llorando mucho mas* tu también

Papa: runo escúchame no se lo des no importa lo que nos hagan pero tú no se lo des

Runo: lo siento papa pero no, los amo a todos y no los voy a abandonar

Henry: que tierno y melancólico momento DEJENSE DE CURILERIAS Y DAME EL COLLAR O QUIERES QUE TU PADRE Y TUS AMIGOS SUFRAN?

Runo: no! Espera ten el collar

Y le dio la bolsita para que lo pudiera ver

Henry: jajajaja que acaso crees que soy tonto?

Runo: qué?

Henry: el verdadero lo tienes en el cuello

*pensamientos de runo*

Se dio cuenta

*fin de los pensamientos de runo*

Henry: dámelo o si no….

Runo: no espera toma

Runo se fue quitando el collar y se lo dio a Henry

Henry: muy bien runo toma este insignificante collar falso

Runo: déjalos ir

Henry: por supuesto déjenlos ir chicos

Ellos: vallase

Henry: gracias por el regalo

Runo: con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción

Dan: vámonos de aquí

Runo: si

De vuelta a casa el camino se hizo mucho más largo

Papa: hija ahora que ellos tienen el collar será difícil recuperarlo

Runo: no te preocupes padre

Papa: que no me preo…

Runo: aquí tengo el verdadero

Papa: qué?

Runo: si es que lo que paso fue esto

*flash back*

*Pensamientos de runo*

Que puedo hacer si le doy el collar algo muy malo pasara pero si no se lo doy mi padre mis amigos

Pensando… a eso es….

*Fin del flash back*

Se me ocurrió que podía meter el verdadero a la bolsita y si podía tener al descubierto el falso y así cuando lo notara creería que ese era el verdadero

Dan: Wow runo eres muy lista por eso te amo

Eso hizo que runo se sonrojara

Papa: pero estoy seguro que no tardaran en darse cuenta de que es falso

Dan: tu papa tiene razón runo

Runo: lo sé pero cuando vuelvan estaré lista

Dan: no runo estaremos listos

Papa: pero por ahora no pensemos en eso vallamos a descansar

Runo: y pensar en que podemos decirle a mi primo Ace

Papa: no te preocupes por eso yo me encargo

Runo: bien

Han pasado ya varios meses desde que no volvieron a saber de Henry ni de su hermano hasta que…

FIN..¿O no?

Yo: PERDONENME es que en vacaciones mi mama escondió la computadora y yo no! TT-TT

Y después cuando la encontré se le fue el internet y yo otra vez no! TT-TT y cuando al fin tenia la escuela me alejo de ella con las tareas de mil páginas de cada materia TT-TT por cierto odio a mi profe se cívica porque nos quita puntos a todos si no le decimos buenos días y también si a alguien se le olvida algo es una malvada bruja! Ups perdón si ofendí a las brujas es que es muy mala TT-TT Bueno ya =D nueva temporada de esta historia su nombre será

Una vez más en problemas de amor y amistad

A esta padre o no? =D Por cierto este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga Dream Weaver Dili y a mi hermana sariii =D

Bueno nos leemos

Hasta la proxima


End file.
